MsSwan
by Lil' Twiheart
Summary: bella is a teacher what happens when she meets the cullens


**A/N hope you enjoy**

**Edward P.O.V.**

Me and my family pulled into the parking lot when I noticed a police car. I parked my Volvo and started walking into the school. I stoped when I heard the convisation in the police car.

"Dad!" a little girl whined.

"Bells you got to understand why im worried" said the chief of police.

"I know. But you have to trust me I'll be ok." she said.

I looked into the chiefs mind. He was talking to a girl that looked to be about 10 or 11. 'My little girl... all grown up and going to work' he thought "ok... what classes do you teach"

"I don't know them all but I do know my first is full immersion spanish"she got out of the car and walked to the drivers side. "thabks dad" she kissed his cheek. "Adios papi" she walked past me into the school humming Clair de lune. thats when I noticed her mind was silent.

I chose to shrug it off and get to class. My first class was math. after math I had Full immersion. As I enter the class I noticed that it looked different instaid of the desk in groups of four they were in rows of two. I took a seat and listend to the panicked minds of my peers.

'oh god please dont tell me thers a test'

'there has to be a test but I didn't study'

'maybe I'll sit next to tyler he gets A's '

'I wonder what the new teacher will be like'

just then the bell rang and people took their seats. I saved the seat next to me for if or when emmett comes. just then I herd the principal.

"maybe you should reconsider" he said 'she looks too sweet and inocent to be a teacher nobody will take her seriosly' " maybe you should transfer"

"no" said the little girl that was talking to the chief. she turned and glared at him. " I didn't ask my dad to become a teacher for the principal to get mad 'cause im not what he expected" she said he words dripping with venom. I didn't think a little girl could look so scary I even cringed in my seat at the look.

"o-ok" he stutterd

"ok" she smiled brightly " have a nice day" she walked into the class.

almost all the students mouths fell open. she said in perfect spanish " so raise your hand if you speak spanish" she looked at the class

only two people raised their and a girl named carmen "raise your hand if you know what full immersion mean" she said in english. I was the only one who raised my hand.

she mouthed 'WOW' she looked at me "well can you explain to them what full immersion is" everyone turned to looked at me. I nodded my head. she nodded too. then started write on the board. I explained to the whole class what full immersion everybody looked at the little girl.

On the board she had wrote in fancy writing. she circled it and crossed it out. Next to it she wrote Bella. she looked at the class "Any questions" she said .

jessica raised her hand. the little girl nodded her head. Jessica took the pencil out her mouth. "so we're suppose to call you Bella" the girl nodded her head. "Isn't it unprofessional to call a teacher by their first name" jessica stuck the pencil back into her mouth.

the girl n arrowed her eyes and glared at jessica who flinched "isn't it unsanitary to chew on pencils" she shot back the class started laughing. "and my first name is not bella" mike raised his hand "yes" she said in a sweet voice.

"um... you look familiar where do I know you from" mike said looking cofused.

"Im Isabella Marie Swan. Daughter of chief Swan. You helped me and my dad pick out camping gear"

"oh" was all he said.

"Sorry not to be rude but are you a little young to be a teacher for this class." eric asked

"Not really. I know every lauguage there is and then some. anyone care to test it out" she said.

"who taught you" asked in german my acent a little off.

"My mother. She was a colege I turned six she sent me to her colege saying I was to smart for 2nd grade. I wanted to be a teacher like her. After my second year of colege she passed away. I dicided to finish colege before moving in with my dad." she said in perfect german no flaws.

"how old are you" I said in japanese again my acent wavering.

"11 going on 12" she said in japanese. "ok lets get back to 'spanish' 'cause the class looks confused." she said in portuguese.

I nodded my was a knock on the door. she skipped to it and opened it and there stood emmett showing all his pointy teeth. She smiled back with evil in her eyes and emmett jumped back about three feet. she giggled "sorry hi." she apolagized. "please come in and take a seat"

emmett came into the class"uh... ok" emmett looked around "wheres the teacher" he asked

"right here" she answered

"your " emmett looked shocked.

She glared at him and he flinched "It's Bella" she said coldly.

emmett sat next to me 'never thought a pip-squeak could be so scary' he thought. I chuckled.

After that the class went on smoothly. If the class looked confused she would repeat what she said in english. She was acually a pretty good teacher. I went trough the rest of the classes and met up with my family at lunch. I got a trey of food and when I got to the table alice was putting her cell phone in her pocket. I raised an eyebrow.

'nothing edward. just planning another shopping trip' she thought.

Then Bella walked into the cafeteria. she had a container of food in one hand and a five dallor bill in the other. mike came up to bella. "so do you want to have some ribs with me and my friends"he asked

she looked disgusted "no thanks. im vegaterian" she said and blushed. she started to walk away but he grabbed her arm. she glared at him and fliped him. people started laughing. Emmett gave a wolf whistle and shouted 'WOO' she saw him and blushed " sorry" she said as she grabbed a lemonaid and moved up the line. by the time she paid for the lemonaid the laughter died down.

she started to walk out of the lunch room when she was met by alice. "hi bella" alice greeted her.

"Hello" bella smiled.

"so bella I was wondering do you want to go shopping with" alice asked exited.I hope alice knows what shes doing.

bella looked scared "umm... Sorry bu-" she was cut off by her cell phone ringing. she put up one finger to alice. alice had a smug smile on her face. when I tried to see why her mind was blocked. "Hi dad" bella said cheerfully.

"bella! I already got a call about someone asking you to go shopping. You should go! have fun!" he said

"oh.,. but how did y- Never mind" she sighed "ok i'll go"

"ok. so how was your first day" he asked worry evident in his voice.

"it was fine... 'till lunch" she mumbled

"what happend" he asked

"I fliped the newton kid" she blushed at this.

"wha... why? you didn't break him or anything"

"no no! at least I don't think I did. I didn't do a seattle killer flip just a surprise flip. he grabbed my arm and It was reflexs dad. Reflexs!" she repeated

"serves him right for touching my daughter" he grumbled.

she gigled "dad get back to work"

"no I still want to talk" he whined

she giggled "dad get back to work or I wont watch baseball with you for a month" she warned

"but we only watch baseball four times a month" he complained

"then I advise you get back to work" she suggested

"ok... bye bells" he sighed

"bye dad" she hung up and looked at alice "well I guess im going shopping" she grimaced

"yay" alice squealed " i'll pick you up friday after school" she said as bella walked out of cafiteria.

**I need *2* reviews for chapter two. hope you like it.**

**Please read "Renesmee & Jacob: Our Future" , "Freaks of Nature" and , "What? Twins!" review them if you read them. pleaase.**


End file.
